Quiet times or not
by Hiccstridforever12345
Summary: Family time with the Future Haddock and how Astrid and Hiccup manage it with their kids, a normal day of being busy. Hiccstrid. Future Haddocks. K


Littler drabble request

Family time with the future Haddock generation =)

* * *

"You do know they're going to break it if you don't do something" Astrid called for him as she picked up the table, Hiccup was just heading upstairs. He looked back at her with a wry smile.

"It's your turn to control them, babe"

"Sure, because having two kids and another one on the way it's so easy when you have a husband that's needed 24/7 in the village. Besides they always listen to you" After she finished picking up the rest of the plates and resting her hands on her swollen belly and sighed tiredly. Astrid could hear the yelling outside of her older son and his little sister. They were fighting on about one piece of wood! Oh gods, she didn't know how long she was going to take this without dying of exhaustion. She felt Hiccup arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"Okay, I'll get them," he said, "after all, if they complain when I get late to the meeting, I'll have a good excuse; parenting and chiefing do require my full attention."

"You're doing me a great favor" she turned around and with her big belly on the way, gave him a kiss on the lips.

Hiccup stepped outside and saw his kids fighting over a wooden sword, his little daughter wanted to be the soldier and his son said she couldn't because she didn't know how to fight and insisted that she could learn. Hiccup really needed to make another wooden sword. As he approached to them the yelling slowed down. When he reached both of them he could see his little kids, look away in shame. He kneeled in front of them and took the old sword out of his brunette son's hands.

"Okay kids, I don't want any more whining or yelling in this house about wooden things" he said sternly, "Your mom's really tired and I don't want to pay for your doings okay? So I'm going to make another sword for you" he pointed at her daughter's nose. "And for you little man, you little sister can have the skills just as you can, so you will let her okay?" He ruffled his auburn hair. He smiled as he stood up. "Okay so, so more fighting, I have work and I don't want to ear you've been giving your mother a bad time" And with that, he marched off to work.

Astrid watched the scene from the kitchen window and still trying to figure out how Hiccup was good to stop fights even if they're not about or with dragons. She shook her head and waited for her kids to come inside, already grinning and joking around. Her little daughter looks just like her father, exact brown hair and forest green eyes. Her son also had his auburn hair, but he had her icing blue eyes. She hoped in secret that the baby inside her belly would come out with her hair, to put a little Hofferson heritage in her little Haddock legacy.

Hiccup returned home a little early than usual, that was good thing; she was starting to lose her mind. That day had been laundry day honestly with that pregnant belly... Why haven't they hired a midwife? Or some help? And their children didn't make it any better, sure they were not fighting anymore but the shouting and screaming and the games were running around her head like drunken Terrors. She fell on the couch and stayed there, dinner already on the table for them.

She felt warm lips on her head and woke up. Before she could greet him properly, the kids came rushing in yelling "Daddy!", and almost knocked Hiccup over, she couldn't help but smile and then they all together headed to eat their food.

Moments later the house was filled with laughter and jokes of all kinds, followed by some impersonations performed by Astrid of her husband that the kids loved so much.

After dinner the four of them were exhausted from a busy day and then headed to bed.

"Wow, this was one hell of a day," Astrid sighed almost falling headfirst in their bed, she put a pillow on her face and Hiccup heard her: "I hate laundry day!" She groans "Who'd knew having kids would be this difficult"

"No one" responded Hiccup. "I'm so proud of you dear"

"You can talk, you impaled me to this and _you're _the one that's _not _carrying a baby and the one that's not looking like a cow for the third time" she scoffed.

"Come on babe, you look beautiful" Hiccup leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Oh come on, are you really getting mad at me because you're having another baby?" He giggled.

"Oh so _I'm_ having another baby? Okay fine, then since _I'm_ the one having the baby _I_ get to give him my family name, because _I'm_ having the baby not _we_"

"Oh gods, I didn't mean it like that and you know it" Hiccup laughed at Astrid's moody behavior. He lay down farther on the bed and hugged her, kissing her neck. "It's _our_ baby and we're going to have it _together_" he whispered.

"Because that worked really well the last two times" she snorted and but didn't moved away.

"I'm not regretting anything, we've come a long way, and I'm sure there is much more yet to come back but we'll handle it," he said against her neck, "We always do"

"Mmh" she was really sleepy and didn't want to waste more time to snuggle into her lover's arms. "The next one's gonna be blonde though."


End file.
